Races
The Races of the world are the different sentient species that inhabit the Mundy's universe. They fall into two metagame categories, Player and Nonplayer and two mechanic categories, Native and Outsider. = Player Races = Human Evolution, rather than divine creation resulted in Humans. Humans are the most widespread of the races, inhabiting nearly every place on the Mundy. They inhabit many countries including (but not limited to): Thuringia, Varna, Tiber, Iberia and the Zoran Caliphate. Unlike other fantasy settings, Humans of this universe have segregated into disparate political and cultural systems. Elf Elves are an ancient race created by the gods as servants in the material plane. When their function was fulfilled, they were granted free will and set free. High Elf This sub-race of elf is characteristically as tall as a human, pale and often ethereal in mannerism and action. High elves make up nearly the entire population of the country of O'Emran on the Mundy. High elves possess a deep connection to magic of all kinds. Sometime they are called Eldar. Wood Elf Wood elves are, on average, shorter than humans and possess either green or brown tinted skin. These elves are closer to nature than their Eldar cousins. Wood elves make up the entire population of En'thael'a. Half Elf Half elves are the offspring of an elven parent and a human. While not ostracized, half elves often encounter illegal discrimination at the hands of full blooded members of society. Dwarf A short races of underground dwellers skilled in stone working and gem cutting. On the Mundy, the inhabit two large mountain ranges called Khaz Korsan and Khaz Almeddon. Gnome A short race of underground dwellers skilled in mechanical and magical crafts. Gnomes of the Mundy control the only network of financial institutions in the world. They can be found in underground nation of Waraughuskinekel. Halfling The smallest race, the origins of halflings are shrouded in mystery. They existed in many places during the Second Age and settled in Riva in the Third Age. Half-Orc Half Orcs are a mutation born of an Orc parent and a non-Orc parent. Their role in society has shifted from exiles from the Orcish Horde to manufactured foot soldiers. The are often the victims of racism and discrimination by non-Orc societies. They live in the warbands of the Orcish Horde and the communities surrounding Orcish territory. Some wander far and wide looking for their place in the world. Dragonborn Dragonborn live in two places, the Dragonborn Tribal Lands of Sub-saharan Ifrana and Aztlan. The societies of each are distinct from both each other and the rest of the Mundy. Biologically, Dragonborn share their dragon type with their genetic family. Interbreeding between types always results in the offspring possessing the type of its mother. Dragonborn "clans" are important social units that oversee all aspects of life for their members. Goliath A large race of almost-giants, Goliaths are mountain dwellers and live in isolated, primitive communities in the Khaz Korsan and Khas Almeddon mountains. Legend speaks of a Goliath utopia in the far east beyond En'thael'a.